


Bathbombs (Big Blue)

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bathbomb, LUSH bath bombs, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love all the bathbombs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathbombs (Big Blue)

The first thing Saruhiko noticed when he got home from the police patrol was the quiet. Normally, his beautiful Misaki was fluttering, almost dancing around the kitchen like some clumsy ballerina as he sprinkled something into this pan and something else into another. The smell was absent too, nothing but cleaning products and vanilla. 

He walked from room to room until he got to their main bathroom. A yellow glow filled underneath the door. "Misaki?" He called, hand on the knob.

"Come in, Saru! Come join me!" The redhead smiled, splashing about as he sat up and let his book flop open against the dry side of the bath. He arranged his body to leave room behind him for his hot police husband- he has called him this once before in bed- to be comfortable. 

Saruhiko didn't know his was going to until his hands were at his top button and working their way down. "What the hell is in your water?" 

"Anna had a bathbomb she thought smelled weird, so I asked if I could use it?" He responded, swirling his hand around in the blue water. It was scented of something salty and had rosemary floating at the bottom. 

Once Fushimi was naked, he climbed behind his lover, his legs going to incase the shins of his college student hubby. His chin rested into the red poof that covered Yata's head. The water smelt nice and it looked very well... Blue. The thing that looked the best was Misaki's body, trails of water like bullet trains traveled down his torso. A single calloused hand went to feel what was under the water, a soft mound of Misaki. 

"Stop, stupid monkey, I am trying to read." He gave a half-assed hit to his chest and returned his gaze to the novel before him. Then he felt another hand pair up with the other, a hand on each bump. "Saruhiko, stop." He tried to stay stern, but leaned into the touch. 

"You can't get this close to me and expect me to be okay. I love being this close to you. Let me have fun," Saru whispered, moving a hand to the limp noodle(Saru laughed through his nose)he encased. 

"Saru," Misaki sighed, letting his novel drop to the floor outside the bathtub. "Let me turn." He fixed his body to where he was straddling the bathtub with his legs and his body was being stroked by two hands. 

Saruhiko mouthed his skin, tasting the cleanliness. There would be a purple mark that not even soap and water could remove when his lips left the surface. He gave a prideful grin and moved his mouth to a nipple. 

Misaki was enjoying it. He loved having all the attention from Saru on him. He played with Saru's hair, pulling gently st the roots. He would never hurt Saruhiko, not like this anyway. 

The water was cooling, making them cold and mildly uncomfortable, but neither seemed to mind with the thought of explicit things on the brain. When was the last time they had time to relax and get like this neither could remember. 

Yata was moving his body left and right, up and down to an imaginary tempo as he got harder and firmer. This was something he needed. "Saru..." He sighed as a hand tweaked his nipple. "You better not dirty this water," he warned. 

The police officer picked him up and carried him to their close bed. "We are going to have to get back in the bath after this." 

What they did is best left to the imagination, but let's just say that after that incident there has never been a shortage of bathbombs, Saruhiko orders a dozen twice a month so they can bathe and relax together.


End file.
